


Start of Something New

by dw10rosefan (jamesonandedit)



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesonandedit/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Jamie and Eddie begin their first Christmas day as a couple remembering how lucky they are to have each other.*Chapter 2 now up!*
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko/Jamie Reagan
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone has a merry and safe Christmas!

Jamie was sound asleep when he felt something tickle his nose.

“Uhhhh.” He groaned as he swatted his nose.

“Jamie…” He could hear a female voice singsong. “Look up.”

Jamie rolled over.

“Merry Christmas lambchop. Look up. NOW.”

Jamie rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. A small sprig of mistletoe was hanging over his head. He looked over at its handler. Eddie was lying next to him, a big smile on her face.

Jamie shook his head and smiled. “I guess you want me to kiss you?”

“I think that's the premise here with the mistletoe.” Jamie leaned in and kissed her.

“Merry Christmas babe. I still cannot believe that from now on I get to wake up with you next to me. This is probably the best Christmas present I could ever get, to spend eternity with my soulmate. I am in eternal gratitude to you for saving my life. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Eddie rubbed her hands up and down Jamie’s arms. “Thank you, sweetheart. Thank you for help turning me into the cop I am today. Everything happens for a reason, and you’re the reason I am the way I am today. You never really judged me or treated me a certain way because my father’s a criminal. You also stood up to my mother, the only man who has ever done that. She told me that night in our apartment that you were the only one that was scared off to come back.”

“Yeah? The only thing with that is, I never left and I am never going to leave you. I love you too damn much.”

“I will always be here for you my boy scout. I love you too.” Putting her hands on his face she leaned down to kiss him. Giggling, they rolled over until Jamie was on top of Eddie. He ran a hand through her hair.

“Say, we have a little while before we have to get ready and leave for Bay Ridge. How about I give you an early Christmas present?”

“Hmm, what do you have in mind?”

“Getting you naked and exploring every inch of that gorgeous body of yours. Truth be told, you’re the only Christmas present I ever wanted.”

“You’re the perfect present for me too.” She kissed him again. 

“Merry Christmas, my beautiful future bride.”

“Merry Christmas, my sexy Sarge, and future groom.” Eddie tossed the mistletoe onto the bedside table as the two giggled. The temperature outside was cold, but inside it was warm and comfy. Perfect for two soulmates this day and every day from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Here's chapter 2!

_ One year later… _

Eddie was just finishing decorating the apartment when Jamie walked in the door with dinner.

“Eddie? I’m home, babe.” He said, closing the door behind him with his foot.

She turned towards him with a smile. “Hi! Food smells good, do you need any help?”

“No thanks. Turns out the Vietnamese place down the street was the only place open this late on Christmas Eve and I figured it would be something easy and simple before we head to Midnight Mass.” Setting the food down on the table, he looked around the living room at the décor. “Looks great Ed, you sure you weren’t a decorator in a past life?” He hung up his coat in the closet and locked the front door.

“I think Christmas decorations are the extent of my decorating skills. Although I would love to see you try to fix up a room like those experts on tv.” Jamie walked over to Eddie and they wrapped their arms around each other.

“Nah, I would be fired after the first day. I’ll just stick to being a cop.” He planted a soft kiss on her lips. “The tree looks amazing by the way, except for one thing.”

Eddie frowned. “What, did I miss something? Did I do anything wrong?”

“No, babe. Everything’s perfect, it just needs one more detail…” Jamie walked to their bedroom and came out a minute later holding a picture frame ornament. Inside the small, white frame was the couple’s wedding picture with the words “Our First Christmas 2019” written in a white scroll on the bottom.

“Jamie, it's… it's beautiful.” He handed it over to her.

“I wanted to do something special. It’s not our first Christmas together but it is our first Christmas married and this is our first home together and I wouldn’t want to share this holiday and every holiday after this with anyone else but you.”

Eddie fought back tears. “Ditto, lambchop. Why don’t we put this on the tree together?”

Jamie and Eddie hung the ornament on a tree branch near the bottom then stood back and looked at their tree. Jamie pulled Eddie close to him, her head resting on his shoulder.

“One more thing, Jamie.”

He looked down at her as she pulled out some mistletoe out of her pocket and held it over their heads.

“Isn’t that the same mistletoe you used on me last year?”

“Yep, get used to it because I will use this every year from now on. Now kiss me lover-boy.” He leaned in until their lips met for a long and passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, leaned in close to her ear.

“Merry Christmas Mrs. Reagan.” He whispered.

“And a happy New Year to you Mr. Reagan.” She whispered back.

They stood in front of the tree for a couple more minutes before sitting down to dinner, enjoying the first of hopefully many dozen Christmases to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the ornament on Shutterfly.


End file.
